1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to counting a number of persons in image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to increased demand for safety improvements after the occurrence of casualty-causing accidents, it is important to obtain information regarding a number of persons in a particular space for purposes including rescue operations.
Furthermore, a company may count the numbers of persons who enter and leave in respective time slots or at respective locations and utilize corresponding information for marketing purposes. Therefore, there is also a demand for a system for counting the number of persons for commercial purposes.